Battle of the Sharingan: Kiba vs Hiroshi
Hiroshi walked though the charred battle grounds that used to Morigakure. He looks around and sighs, he places his hand on the ground and flows chakra though his palm. A small plant begins to grow "it seems the land is still willing to give life, I need Ashlotte here. Kiba was roaming along the land, as he inspected the Area,"This Give's me a feeling on Konohagakure, in here"he thought as he walked past a huge rock. Hiroshi stood up and looked around "soon this land will be teeming with life again". He begins walking down what used to be a pathway. He stop and pulls out the Iron Gourd and takes a drink from it. Kiba (also referred as Fang, throughout the story) watched the man drink something from a weird Iron Bottle, Kiba remembered the fact, that he didn't drink a sip of water since 2 hours ago, He searched around for a drinking spot. "The first thing we need here is a river, and since Ashlotte I guess I will have to do it". He walks and eventually reaches a dried up lake bed. He opens the Iron Gourd and begins to pour out large amounts of water from the small gourd. Moments later the river was filled with water "well that's a start, now on to the next". "Hey man, you are you ?" asked Fang as he took a sip of water from the river. "You made a instant river ? that's amazing" he continued. Hiroshi turned as he heard someone call out to him "I am Hiroshi Nakano". Hiroshi walks over to the man "may I ask what you are doing here?". "You can call me Fang for now ! I came here with a purpose, My whole living is a purpose" replied Kiba, as he looked at the man. "Fang....that's an interesting name" Hiroshi spoke as he looked at the man. "May I ask what this purpose is?". He flows chakra though the Iron Gourd and it disappears. "I doubt a simple person like you can understand a purpose from a old guy like me !" replied Kiba. "Simple?" replied Hiroshi with a little agitated tone. He looks at fang "you don't like that old to me." "i don't know , ! Yet I look young, But I am as old as your great-grandfather !"laughed Kiba. Hiroshi laughs "well if you say" as he does he hears movement in the distance he turns to see a large group of creatures charging toward them. "Well I wasn't expecting to see them here" he spoke as he stood up. "What are those ?" asked Kiba. "Those are Danger Beasts, they are creatures that appeared after the war" replied Hiroshi as he activated his Sharingan. "It seems we will have to deal with them" he spoke as he draw Akenomyōsei. "If they are dangerous then," Kiba said, activating his Sharinga, He took out his Gunbai. Hiroshi watched as fang reveled his Sharingan as well well this is interesting" he thought, as he turned to the incoming beast. Akenomyōsei changes into a giant Fuma Shuriken "it time to hunt" stated as he throw the Fuma Shuriken into the wave of monster. Kiba used his Gunbai to hit on the Beast to injure them, as he left Hiroshi to take the Final Blow. As Kiba hit the beast Hiroshi pulled on Akenomyōsei's chain pulling it back. The Fuma Shuriken shined a white glow as it ripped through the remaining beast. "Thats a Nice Glowyou got," laughed Kiba looking at the Shuriken. Hiroshi grabbed Akenomyōsei as it flew back to him "well that was easy" he replied as Akenomyōsei changed back into a sword. "How did ya do that ?" asked Kiba in a suprised look. Hiroshi smiled as he placed Akenomyōsei back in its sheath "it's the effect of my brothers jutsu that allows it to change forms". He turns toward kiba "so I noticed that you have the Sharingan as well". "What Sharingan ? !!!" Kiba said, trying to hide his identity. "Hmm...." Hiroshi turned away "well, I guess you are a strong ninja, how about we have a little sparring match". He looks around "as you can see I don't have much to do around here". "A match, with that ability, his corpse would be a valuable soul in my endeavoring dreams," though Kiba, as he said,"Fang accepts". He then move closer to share a seal on confrontation. Hiroshi moves closer to him "I have a feeling this is going to interesting" he replied. After a quick seal, Kiba jumped backwards, eyeing the motion of his opponent. The Battle Begins "Well then lets get this started" Hiroshi said as he quickly weaved handseals moments later her breaths of a flame bullet. Kiba took measures, as he awakened his Sharingan, and Hid under the ground to escape the flames, He them emerged from behind Hiroshi to threw 9 shurikens at his oponent. A shield form behind Hiroshi blocking the shurikens. He activates his Sharingan and quickly turns around. The quickly unsheathes Ryūnokiba and quickly swings it at Kiba. As Kiba falls down, he swings his sword to counter Ryūnokiba, he then unleashes a barrage of sword hits at his enemy. Hiroshi matched kiba strike for strike, blow for blow. Hiroshi flows chakra into Ryūnokiba causing to change into a gauntlet he grabs Kiba's sword. Kiba charges his sword by flowing lightning chakra into it, "Hope it works" Kiba thinks before letting go of the charged Sword. Hiroshi lets go as the lightning arc up the gauntlet, he jumps back. "Well my friend, how about the take it up a notch?". He pulls out Akenomyōsei, the gauntlet begins to emit lightning which forms into a dragon. The dragon arcs around Akenomyōsei and the gauntlet. Looking at his broken sword, Kiba was shicked beyond words, it was the same sword Sakumo had given him during his ANBU years, He looked at the dragon and waited for it to make strike. Hiroshi looks at kiba, "well, well lets see what what happens next". Hiroshi releases Akenomyōsei and charges forward in a quick burst, the lighting dragon spins around him. Kiba activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and then Kamui and seemingly phased through the Hiroshi while finally reached to a safer distance, he then looked at Hiroshi with his eyes loosing its Sharingan design due to a quick chakra drain. Hiroshi smiled as he stopped, "I guess that won't work on you now". The lightning dragon vanishes, he quickly weaves hand seals as his Sharingan forms. "Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation" he breaths out a mass of fire, seconds later it disappears and reappears above Kiba. Kiba counters the flames with his own flames, resulting in a collision that threw everything in a certain radius off the ground. Kiba himself was pushed back while he simply gave more momentum to his push to avoid the incoming attack of the other Uchiha. Hiroshi jumped as he was hit by the force of the clash, his Sharingan changes into his Mangekyō Sharingan. His eyes begins to glow purple, a rift appears above Kiba. The rifts begins to pull things in. Kiba Uchiha uses his Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall to instantly raise the ground below him to escape the pulling force of the rift and finds himself above the rift on a raised platform. The rifts close as Hiroshi's Mangekyō Sharingan reverts back into the Sharingan. "I see you're good at defending, but what about attacking". As Kiba stood on the tall cliff, he weaved the Tiger and seal to create floating fireballs around him. He then looked at Hiroshi with a grin. Hiroshi sighed as Ryūnokiba changes back into a sword, he sheaths both his weapons. Kiba then sends the fireballs, flying straight at Hiroshi. Hiroshi weaves three handseals and releases as stream of water from his mouth, which collide with the fireballs. Kiba immediately let a Lightning Beast run towards Hiroshi using the water from the earlier attack to increase its voltage. As the lightning beast traveled his Mangekyō Sharingan actives, he watches the incoming attack. The beast beings to glow purple then is warped behind kiba. Kiba shocked from the sudden lightning strike. stood up in pain as he jumped from the `cliff taking his sword out. Hiroshi's Mangekyō Sharingan reverts back to his normal eye, he pulls out the Iron Gourd and takes a drink of it then flows chakra into it. He ties it to his belt, "well then how about we both the serious" he creates a lance in his hand and throws it toward kiba; then creates a second one. Kiba with his Sharingan on mimicked the movements of Hiroshi as he ate a few Military Rations Pills. He took out his Bow and proceeded to fire thousand arrows of which many collided with the lance and some escaped their route to reach out Hiroshi. Hiroshi released the second lance and activated his Sharingan as well, he watches the attack done by kiba "lets see what we can do" he reflects the attack back toward him. "To think, I wouldn't research the advantages and disadvantages of my own arsenal", saying so Kiba released another thousand or so arrows to counter the previous ones.